El Corazón del Mar
by Regiscycle
Summary: "Investigando más acerca del pasado de Ciudad Playa, Steven se da cuenta que Lapislázuli estuvo implicada en una muy reconocida tragedia marítima en 1912: El Titanic. Queriendo saber más, el chico recurre a sus amigas, quienes le cuentan, desde sus perspectivas, todo lo acontecido aquella noche que el Titanic fue reclamado por Lapis."


**Parte I: Una noche para recordar**

Icebergs... Aquellas maravillas de la naturaleza flotaban a la deriva en las aguas cálidas de Ciudad Playa, dándose un baño, además de dar una muy linda vista de la ciudad, digna de un postal en la central de correos.

Mientras los humildes ciudadanos de la misma, se tomaban fotos con los icebergs al fondo, Steven estaba en los restos del Granero, recordando a Lapis antes de irse. Aún no olvidaba ese pretexto para irse: **"No quiero estar cuando el Planeta Madre vuelva"** decía la gema del océano antes de irse.

Aunque jamás llegaron... por ahora, siempre estaba ese riesgo, pero las gemas estaban ahi para impedirlo. ¿No?

"Donde estas ahora, mi Lapis" pensó el joven mientras se daba la vuelta y veía los tempanos de hielo. Pensó en un momento en el océano, de cuando la había sacado de aquel espejo que nadie sabe dónde quedó.

Su vista se enfoco en un témpano muy particular. Muy similar a una de esas islas en Gibraltar, este tenia una linea roja en su base, indicando que un barco había chocado con este recientemente. Sin embargo, el jovencito no le presto atención.

===============  
Cuando aquel pensamiento de la Gema del océano había pasado, Steven se encontraba leyendo uno de los muchos libros sugeridos por Connie. Uno de los muchos libros sobre el pasado de Ciudad Playa y todo lo acontecido durante más de 300 años de existencia.

Estaba en la sección "Siglo XX" cuando le llamó la atención una imagen. Un enorme barco, que cubría la gran parte de la ciudad, cerca de las aguas del sitio. Cuatro enormes chimeneas, dos mástiles, una extensa ventanilla y unos cuantos barcos pequeños le llegaban apenas a la mitad de la pintura negra de la proa. Venia con un pie de letra.

 **"Ciudad Playa fue espectadora de las pruebas de mar del R.M.S Titanic. Fotografía tomada por Earl Fryman el 4 de abril de 1912."**

Un poco más adelante. Ya en otras fechas de abril, se había dado la trágica noticia, una que solamente Garnet pudo haber predicho si ella estuviese con el.

 **TITANIC NAUFRAGA. ENTRE 1200 Y 1500 DESAPARECIDOS**  
 **700 RESCATADOS POR RMS CARPATHIA**  
 **El mundo se conmociona al saber está noticia. J.J Astor está entre los desaparecidos.**

"Vaya... como es que naufraga en su primer viaje" pensó el joven mientras veía atentamente la noticia. Había muchos horridos detalles de cómo el barco fue tragado por el océano. Algunos decían que se partió en dos, otros que se hundió intacto.

El chico pasó eso de largo y dio vuelta a la página del libro, donde también había un encabezado de periódico con otra noticia, relacionada al naufragio.

 **FARO DE CIUDAD PLAYA RECIBE S.O.S DEL CONDENADO TITANIC**  
 **El faro recibe el llamado de auxilio del Titanic. Pedían algún barco que los rescatara.**

Justo cuando dio vuelta a aquella rara noticia, las compañeras de Steven regresaban de una misión. Las Gemas se hallaban un poco golpeadas, pero con una sonrisa amplia, indicando que habían cumplido su misión.

—Hola chicas—saludó el chico, aún prestando atención al libro.

—Historia de Ciudad Playa—respondió la gema alta, Garnet—Bien hecho.

El chico no respondió y siguió con su lectura. Había terminado de leer esa noticia de cuando el faro de la ciudad recibió el mensaje de ayuda del Titanic, enviándole la señal al Carpathia.

En la otra pagina, habían dos periódicos, con titulares muy distintos. El primero era de The Jersey Times y el otro de The Beach Sun, el "periódico"de Ciudad Playa. Algo que al propio Steven le helaría la sangre híbrida por un momento.

 **"LA GEMA DEL ESPEJO" , PERDIDA EN EL TITANIC.**  
 **El Espejo con una gema de Lapislázuli quebrada, se ha dado por perdida en el reciente naufragio.**

Una foto en primera plana, mostraba al mismo espejo. Un espejo de ocho puntas, color plateado metal y azul conformaban una gran parte del mismo objeto, y una pieza redonda de cristal azul reflectante con un leve contorno de una piedra preciosa octagonal grabada en su superficie. Al otro lado de la fotografía del espejo, estaba su parte trasera. La gema rota de Lapis estaba ahí, perfectamente visible para ser una foto en blanco y negro.

"Lapis" pensó el chico con un aire poco deprimido.

 **NAUFRAGIO DEL TITANIC CAUSADA POR "LA GEMA DEL OCÉANO"**  
 **Tragedia, se convierte en homicidio involuntario al revelar más pistas del espejo de la lapislázuli agrietada...**

—¡Steven!—dijo entonces una preocupada Perla, cerrándole el libro al chico de golpe.

—¿Que hacia Lapis ahí?—pregunto Steven a su compañera, insistente.

—¡Nada—respondió Perla, con una cara de casi queriendo ocultarle algo al chico.

Después, la gema algo histérica, lanzó el libro lejos, rompiendo uno de los vidrios de la ventana. Sus amigas trataron de calmarla, pero Perla siempre suspiraba unas cuantas palabras de horror mientras Garnet y Amatista la calmaban.

Cuando las cosas con Perlita se habían calmado lo suficiente, Steven estaba afuera de la casa, viendo los témpanos de hielo que flotaban cerca de la costa. El joven Cuarzo estaba enfocado en aquel iceberg con la línea roja en su base.

—¿Que lo habrá golpeado?—se preguntó el joven mientras se acomodaba en la arena.

Mientras el chico se preguntaba todo, sintió como los pasos de Perla se acercaban. Su compañera le puso la mano en el hombro, indicándole el afecto que ella tenía, y que le pidiese perdón.

—Escucha...—dijo la perla mientras se sentaba al lado del joven Cuarzo—Lamentó haber entrado en pánico cuando leías ese libro. Es solo que... ninguna de nosotras quiere recordar esa noche.

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada, con una cara de curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo de comprensión.

—Crees poder contar todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche? Y que hacía Lapis ahí—dijo este, mirando al témpano de hielo.

Perla miro al chico. Primero dio un suspiro de tristeza y luego una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Una mueca de "Tratare" se veía en su cara... y ahí empezó a contar.

 **Era una maravilla del océano. Un palacio para aquellos que lo vieron. Para todas, era el mayor orgullo de la raza humana materializado.**

 **"Ni siquiera una Gema misma podría hundir este barco."**  
 **-J. Bruce Ismay.**

 **Océano Atlántico, Latitud (?)**  
 **14 de abril de 1912**  
 **17:50**

Las Gemas de Cristal habían abordado el barco desde su partida de Inglaterra, y su escala en Francia. Rose fue quien les insistió en ir al Titanic, solo para ver si no se hallaban con alguna dificultad en el camino.

—¿Estás segura de que nada saldrá mal?—pregunto Amatista, mientras se acomodada un poco su vestido de la época.

—Pues... mi visión futura no dice nada sobre tragedias—le respondió Garnet mientras caminaba adentro en dirección a la popa para visualizar mejor el paisaje mientras el barco partía de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la cubierta A, cerca a la gran Escalera, Rose Cuarzo socializaba con nada más y nada menos que Margaret "Molly" Brown. Aunque Rose pretendía tener algo de riqueza para encajar con ella, su sorpresa fue que Molly era de hecho, como lo sería Greg en el futuro, cuando la gema lo conociera.

—No creí que todas tus historias de Gemas y esta "Rebelión", cuadra con todo lo qué tenemos ahora—le decía Margaret a la líder de las Gemas de Cristal.

—Ojalá hubieras visto todo. Era tan pacifico—le respondió Rose.

Por otro lado, Perla estaba en la sección de botes, teniendo en brazos a una bebe de apenas dos meses de nacida. Tenían ya ocho de los diez que le asignaron para mimar a aquel encantador pedacito de humanidad.

—Cuchi Cuchi—decía muy seguido aquella encantada gema mientras la bebe solo reía de las caricias que Perla le hacía.

Georgette, la madre de la bebe Millvina, sonreía al ver a la última mujer del día hacerle caricias a su hija. Finalmente, le llegó el tiempo.

—Muy bien, creo que Millvina quiere volver con su madre—le dijo un oficial a Perla.

—Cierto, señor Murdoch. Lastima que yo no tengo a alguien como ella—respondió la gema mientras devolvía a la niña al oficial Murdoch.

Millvina en realidad quería mucho a Perla, aún para ser una bebe. La cría levantaba sus manos a tan dulce gema como queriendo decir "Ven, Ven"

—Tal vez mañana, Millie—dijo la gema mirando a la cría mientras volvía a donde la Cubierta A.

 **20:10**  
Marjorie Newell, que en aquel entonces tenía 23 años, estaba en su camarote de primera clase, mientras se acomodaba su cabello con un espejo muy peculiar. Era La Gema Del Espejo, un espejo plateado, con una marca de una lapislázuli con una grieta cubriendo gran parte de esta.

—¿No crees que comprarme la Gema del Espejo fue mucho?—le preguntó esta a su madre.

—Oye, entiende que fue por tu cumpleaños. Tú eres mi mayor preocupación, junto con tu hermana—respondió la madre, mientras se probaba algunos vestidos.

Marjorie siguió con su labor, sin notar que el Espejo quería comunicarse con ella. Ella no lo notaba, pero el Espejo daba pequeñas señas. No fue hasta dentro de poco, que lo hizo sin decir más.

Con las pocas imágenes que tenía de Marjorie y su familia, la gema detrás del Espejo uso su habilidad para comunicarse.

 **"Marjorie, sácame de aquí. Retira la gema de atrás y serás recompensada."** fue el mensaje de aquella persona que clamaba ser liberada.

La chica, con temor solo volteó el espejo y vio aquella gema de Lapislázuli resquebrajada. Pensó por un momento en aquella acción que le indicó el Espejo mismo, pero ¿quien saldría de ahi? ¿Un muchacho? ¿Una chica igual a ella?

Ella al final, se resistió a aquella orden de la Gema del Espejo y lo dejó en una de las muchas mesas del camarote y salió con su familia a disfrutar la cena que venía.

Las Gemas de Cristal se hallaban en el mismo sitio qué tal vez todos los pasajeros de primera clase. Amatista estaba sentada al lado del mismo Bruce Ismay, quien, curioso por ver a las "defensoras de la Tierra", quería preguntarles por qué embarcaron el Titanic.

—¿Fue por el hecho de que quisieron saber cómo se sentía? O por qué les gusto el diseño desde que las invite a la botadura?—pregunto aquel hombre amable e interesante.

Era cierto, Bruce sabía de la existencia de las Gemas de Cristal por aquellos relatos que su padre contaba en alta mar, y fue tan valiente como invitarlas a la botadura del Titanic.

—En realidad, fue por qué nos gustó el diseño del barco—respondió Perla—Aunque también fue para proteger el barco de alguna amenaza.

El señor Ismay sonrió ante tal respuesta, en lugar de fingir una. Como la gran mayoría, las personas sabían de la existencia de las Gemas y sus hazañas, aunque las piedras preciosas aún significaban riquezas.

Garnet, mientras tanto, hablaba un poco con los coroneles Archibald Gracie IV y John J. Astor IV sobre la mayoría de sus experiencias en la guerra.

—Se que sus experiencias fueron peores, señorita Garnet. Pero míreme a mi, un Coronel en la guerra contra España y qué pasó? Me echaron el mismo año, pero pude cumplir con mi servicio militar—dijo aquel millonario, comprensivo y tal vez amable.

—Bah—interrumpió la voz de Gracie—Mi padre sirvió en la Guerra Civil, y que puedo decir? Prefiero mas la historia que la guerra.

Garnet simplemente escuchaba las historias de aquellos hombres, con una leve sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. Rubí tal vez estaba fascinada pero Zafiro simplemente estaba calmada.

 **Parte II: ¡Iceberg al frente!**

 **23:35**

La gran mayoría de los pasajeros se habían ido a sus camarotes a dormir, la tripulación del turno nocturno tomaban puestos. Frederick Fleet y Reginald Lee, cuya guardia de vigías había empezado hace una hora y media, trataban de hacer fricción para tener un poco de calor.

—¿Como es que no tienes frío, Regi?—pregunto Fred a su compañero vigía mientras hacía fricción en sus manos—Esta más frío que la Antártida.

—Mente caliente, cuerpo caliente—fue la respuesta de Reginald.

Frederick y Reginald tuvieron unos segundos de tranquilidad antes de avistar una sombra negra, de tamaño de una de esas islas de Gibraltar. Era uno de esos témpanos de hielo que se habían advertido.

—¡Oh, maldita sea!—dijo Frederick mientras daba las campanadas de advertencia, que atrajo la atención de William Murdoch. Fleet tomo el teléfono que comunicaba al puente del barco. Fue contestado por un sexto oficial, James Moody a los tres timbres.

—¿Diga?—dijo Moody al teléfono.

Fleet con una enorme alerta y preocupación dio la alerta.

—¡Iceberg al frente!

—De acuerdo—respondió el sexto oficial mientras corría a dar la voz a la tripulación—¡Iceberg al frente!

—Todo a Babor—dijeron todos los tripulantes mientras el oficial que estaba en el timón en ese entonces, giraba el timón a su izquierda.

William Murdoch entonces fue a los telégrafos para avisar a la sala de máquinas que detuvieran el barco y así "esquivar" el iceberg. Perla, ignorante a las acciones de aquellas personas, estaba en la popa del Titanic, viendo las estrellas, pensaba en volver al Homeworld y todo lo que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera dicho "Si" a Rose.

No fue hasta que un ruido del agua levantó su atención. La gema se asomó por la esquina izquierda del Titanic y ahí vio lo que parecían ser las manos de agua de Lapis guiando al barco... pero no al puerto.

Mientras la tripulación, con un gran pánico, hacia lo que podía para detener la colisión, Perla se dio cuenta que aquel espejo que vendió en 1910, la había seguido hacia el Titanic. Las manos de agua seguían escoltando y sosteniendo al barco en agua, mientras las hélices del barco daban "Todo Atrás".

—Vamos... vamos... gira—murmuro Murdoch al ver que el barco se resistía a girar a babor.

El Titanic giró levemente a la izquierda, indicando y dando la esperanza que evadiría el iceberg, sin embargo, la huida de Henry Wilde de la proa con un "Le va a golpear", hizo que la esperanza se perdiera.

Al final, las manos de Lapis guiaron al Titanic al chocar con aquel témpano de hielo, provocando unas leves sacudidas en el barco. Perla pudo ver como aquellas manos desaparecían cuando el primer compartimento del barco empezó a inundarse.

"Ay no... esta sentenciado" pensó la gema mientras corría a la cubierta B para avisarles a las demás.

—¡PÓNGANSE SUS CHALECOS SALVAVIDAS! ¡PRESÉNTENSE EN LA CUBIERTA DE BOTES!

Eran las palabras que se escucharon en el Titanic a las 00:10. Mientras el capitán y los contramaestres discutían sobre cuanto tiempo le quedaba al barco antes de ser reclamado por Poseidón en las frías aguas del Atlántico.

—Le quedaran, dos horas mínimo—decía Thomas Andrews, el diseñador del Titanic.

—Pero que dice!—interrumpió Bruce Ismay—¡Este barco no se puede hundir!

—Está hecho de acero, Sr Ismay. Y es matemáticamente posible que el barco se hunda.

El capitán Smith miró a otro lado, con una cara atónita mientras procesaba todo lo que ocurriría en las siguientes horas. Murdoch y el resto de la tripulación lo miraban, esperando instrucciones.

—¿Cuantos pasajeros hay abordo, señor Murdoch?—pregunto aquel nervioso capitán.

—2220 personas, señor—respondió este.

Smith miro a su primer oficial. "Empiecen la evacuación, ahora".

Marjorie fue llamada a la cubierta de botes. Llevo unas pocas cosas, pero se olvido de su objeto más preciado: El Espejo de la gema del océano. Aunque para cuando Marjorie lo recordó, ya estaba en la Gran Escalera, y si alguien la veía, la mandaría de regreso a la cubierta.

"Cuídate, mucho quien me llamo por ti, espejo" pensó Newell mientras iba a los botes.

Sin embargo, Lapis ya había sido liberada. Fue sacada de su lugar por un cabezahueca que trató de robarse la gema como posesión millonaria.

La gema del océano estaba apenas regenerándose para cuando se dio cuenta que Marjorie se había ido. Una joven esbelta, de cabello azul oscuro, vestido y piel azul claro salió de aquella gemita fragmentada de Lapislázuli.

"Libre de todo tormento" pensó la gema del océano mientras se equilibraba para caminar de nuevo, como hace 5600 años. Aunque se sentía como nueva en este mundo, sus poderes y habilidades no necesitaban ser explicados.

Ella, con o sin intención, fue la que condenó al Titanic a hundirse.

 **Parte III: La Muerte del Titanic**

 **00:50**

La noche seguía. Esta parecía una de las más largas de todo Abril mientras el barco empezaba a expulsar el vapor de las calderas, inundadas ya de por sí, por las cuatro chimeneas para liberar presión y evitar que estas estallaran.

—¡Muy bien!—dijo el oficial Murdoch con ayuda de Henry Wilde—Ya están desamarrados los botes salvavidas y decimos que los primeros en abordar sean las mujeres y niños.

Los oficiales fueron separando a las mujeres y niños de los hombres mientras les ponían en cada bote salvavidas.

Mientras todo ocurría, Lapis se había ido a una sala de maquinas casi inundada por completo para seguir reclamando al barco. Las Gemas de Cristal ya habían sido alertadas por Perla desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabían que si Lapis estaba aquí, reclamaría el Titanic en venganza por "haberla encerrado".

Lapis, en su cambio, decidió quedarse en la habitación de su dueña, que de seguro estaba ya en algún bote salvavidas que aún no descendía. La gema del océano empezó a liberar su ira en el Titanic de una manera lenta, mientras la música de la orquesta empezaba a ir bien con el momento.

 **01:35**

El agua ya había reclamado la proa, las manos de agua en realidad avanzaban más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo. La evacuación de todos y cada pasajero era más rápida, a tal grado que Lightoller y Murdoch se estresaban con cada segundo pasado pues los pasajeros, que eran incrédulos al principio, afrontaron la verdad de que el Titanic era reclamado por el Poseidón. Molly Brown , cuyo bote había sido bañado hace no más de 5 minutos y que tocaba agua, se preocupó mientras cuestionaba si su mejor amiga, Rose Cuarzo podía abordar un bote a tiempo.

"Vamos Rosie. Yo sé que tú puedes salir de ahí" pensó la filántropa mientras veía como uno de los cohetes de ayuda, uno de los últimos, era lanzado.

—¡Vengan!—decía la gema rosada mientras guiaba a sus amigas a una cubierta B que empezaba a inundarse—Lapis debe estar por acá.

Rose había sentido la presencia de aquella gema, desde Southampton, pero no supuso ninguna amenaza para la gente hasta ahora. Su objetivo era poder dialogar con aquella perturbada y pobre gema para hacer que el barco reflotarla y que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

—¡Viejo!—dijo entonces Amatista mientras pisaba el agua fría, pero insensible a las Gemas del Atlántico Norte—¿Quien tuvo la idea de traer a Lapis acá?

Perla estaba nerviosa cuando Amatista hizo aquella pregunta. Con el mínimo interés, la gema alta y pálida siguió a sus compañeras mientras el agua ya alcanzaba las piernas de estas. Eso debía ser algo inusual en la cubierta C.

Los botes salvavidas desplegados ya habían salido del rango del naufragio, pero aún faltaban muchos más por bajar. Desconocido para las Gemas, el pánico resonaba por todas las cubiertas del Titanic, en especial cuando el agua de Lapis reclamaba cada centímetro del barco.

—¡La encontré!—dijo Garnet apretando sus gafas—¡Esta por acá!

La fusión empujaba fuertemente a una puerta de madera de un camarote, que empezaba a inundarse. Lograron forzar la puerta tras un mínimo esfuerzo... y la pudieron ver.

Como una de esas gemas superpoderosas, estaba Lapis levitando de una manera bestial. Rose dio una especie de señal como para indicarle a sus amigas que se alejaran un poco.

—L-Lapislazuli, cierto?—empezó aquella bondadosa Cuarzo.

La gema del océano se limitó a voltear a ver aquella Cuarzo, viéndola con sus vacíos ojos, con cuencas blancas, indicando que usaba sus poderes más fuertes. A Rose le dio un muy pequeño escalofrío al sentir esos vacíos ojos verla.

—T-tranquilízate si? Venimos en son de paz—decía aquella tímida Cuarzo—Solo queremos que estés bien.

—Que no lo entienden...—murmuro aquella gema—¡Ustedes me encerraron en aquel espejo!

La gema del océano aventó a la Cuarzo lejos de ella, haciéndole impactar en una de las paredes del camarote. Perla, con notables lagrimas entre ojos, saco su lanza con la esperanza de atravesar a Lapis, pero esta le hizo lo mismo que a Rose.

 **02:05**

Uno de los últimos botes plegables del Titanic había sido desplegado y bajado con éxito. Se unía a aquellos botes que esperaban la ayuda del Carpathia, que iba a su ayuda hacia ya unas dos giras, pero que no llegaría a tiempo.

La orquesta tocaba su última canción, una llamada "Más cerca o Dios, de ti" mientras sabían que el destino les preparaba una jugada muy sucia.

—¡Vamos!—dijo el Coronel Gracie mientras ayudaba a Charles Lightoller a descender uno de los últimos botes plegables del barco, aunque este al final se cayó volteado.

Andrews, algo desesperanzado, fue hacia la habitación de fumadores mientras se lamentaba sobre todo.

"Lamento no construirles un barco más grande Gemas de Cristal".

El agua ya alcanzaba la Cubierta A cuando Andrews dijo aquellas palabras. Uno de los botes plegables, el B, finalmente cayó pero fue encima de Harold Bride, aplastándolo poco después. Mientras tanto, Archivald Gracie y Charles Lightoller ordenaban a aquellos que pudieran abordar el bote plegable restante, para cuando el agua llegase, cosa que hizo unos 5 minutos después.

Mientras tanto, las Gemas de Cristal aún trataban de hallarle una solución al problema de Li'l Lappy, que aún estaba furiosa. Lapis reclamaba más rápido al Titanic, mientras el pánico y evacuación ocurrían allá afuera. Ambas, al igual que los pasajeros que quedaban, distinguieron el oído de estallidos de caldera ocurriendo allá abajo, por la cubierta de calderas.

"Las calderas... han estallado" pensó la Amatista, esperando alguna orden de su líder.

—C-Chicas. Creen estar listas para un favor—dijo la líder, sacando su espada.

—Por supuesto—dijeron todas al unísono mientras empezaban un ataque a aquella gema del océano.

Lapis, solamente volteo y empezó a responder a cada ataque gema. Desde los puñetazos de la gema, hasta los espadasos de Rose.

Aunque en sí, cada ataque de las Gemas sólo hacía que el Titanic se hundiera más rápidamente. El agua, ya había alcanzado el puente, donde estaba el capitán Smith aferrado a su timón, cumpliendo la palabra de "El capitán se niega a abandonar el barco".

Los pasajeros de aquel condenado barco, vieron con el mayor horror, como la primera chimenea caía cuando sus alambres fueron finalmente cortados por aquellas manos de agua. Esto fue la gota que indicaba que el Titanic se hundía más rápido que la mayoría de barcos que alguna vez se hundieron por la gema del océano.

 **El Titanic estaba muriendo y Lapis lo estaba matando lentamente**

 **02:17**

Agobiadas por sus ataques, las Gemas de Rose estaban prácticamente agotadas en luchar contra la gema del océano, quien seguía con su trabajo de matar al barco.

—¿Cuantas veces se los tuve que decir?—dijo aquella perturbada gema en sus últimas—¡Ustedes me encerraron aquí, y me dejaron aquí!

Perla, con ciertos golpes, fue quien indicó a Rose que hiciera una distracción. Amatista y Garnet siguieron el juego a Rose mientras preparaba su lanza.

—Y nosotras no te encerramos...—dijo aquella Cuarzo—Solo te devolveremos a un lugar mejor.

En aquel momento en que Rose termino aquella frase, el pecho de Lapis fue atravesado por una lanza, con Perla al otro lado. Un profundo gruñido de dolor salió de la Lazuli mientras su forma física se desestabilizaba. Poco después, una nube de vapor destruyó la forma física de Lapis, reduciéndola a solamente aquella gema rota.

"Rápido, rápido" pensó la Perla mientras ponía la gema devuelta en aquel espejo plateado.

—Bien hecho P.—dijo la Amatista, mientras abría uno de esos ojos de buey para escapar de la nave condenada.

Aquella acción, atrajo más agua, pues Lapis había mantenido la habitación de Marjorie incapaz de hundirse, lo que explicaba cómo las gemas seguían respirando. El grupo nadó entonces hacía la superficie, apenas sintiendo el frío de las aguas del Atlántico.

Cuando las cuatro cabezas emergieron a la superficie, pudieron ver como el Titanic no aguantó más y se rompió por la mitad, entre la segunda y tercera chimenea. La oscuridad dominaba en el Titanic, pero los estruendos finales del barco eran muy audibles.

—¡Vengan, RÁPIDO!—dijo Garnet mientras tomaba la mano de Amatista para arrastrarla lejos del Titanic, cuya partidura había creado un vórtice de agua que llevaba al interior.

Las demás siguieron a la fusión hasta lo que quedaba de uno de esos botes plegables que había sido volteado. Sin la habilidad de ser volteado firmemente, las Gemas más ligeras, Perla y Amatista decidieron subirse al casco de aquel bote, mientras veían con horror como las manos de Lapis se llevaban la popa del Titanic al mar.

"Adiós Titanic... Se mejor con Lapis" pensó aquella esbelta gema mientras guardaba su lanza.

Unos segundos después, el Titanic había desaparecido del agua. Lapis termino de reclamarlo, junto a la vida de más de 1500 personas, que no alcanzaron a abordar un bote y que morirían por el frío de las aguas del Atlántico Norte.

 **Parte IV: Honor y Gloria**

 **03:00**

Tras unos minutos, el oficial del bote 14, Harold Lowe decidió que era momento de regresar.

—Estén atentos...—dijo el oficial sosteniendo su linterna.

Al pasar por la zona exacta donde el Titanic se había hundido y descansaba en la profundidad, habían un centenar de personas que no reaccionaban, y cuyos lamentos habían terminado hace poco cuando el barco desapareció de la superficie. Parecían muñecos si los mirabas más de cerca en lugar de personas, pues el hielo y el agua los habían hecho lucir así.

—¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ!?—pregunto aquel oficial mientras veía con su linterna aquellos cuerpos y sus hombres remaban.

Lowe se mostraba nervioso y asustado conforme veía que nadie respondía. Incluso uno de sus hombres, de los que remaban, llegó a tocar a una bebe que se había muerto de hipotermia.

—Pero están... muertos señor Lowe—dijo una de las pasajeras mientras reconocía a una de sus amigas.

—¡Pues seguiremos revisándolos , SIGAN BUSCANDO!—repitió aquel oficial al ver una cara de desesperanza en sus ocupantes—¿¡Hay alguien aquí?!

El bote número 14 siguió avanzando lentamente mientras Lowe seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras.

 **03:02**

—"Si pudiera comenzar a ser, la mitad de lo que crees de mí, cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar... como tu"—cantaba la voz débil de Rose mientras miraba aquel precioso cielo lleno de estrellas.

Las Gemas, aunque conscientes, apenas y podían hablar pues el hielo y nieve se habían formado en sus caras. Rose había cambiado el lugar de Perla, pues la noble gema no evitó ver si su líder congelarse a los 10 minutos del naufragio.

Cuando llegaron los llamados de Harold Lowe llegaron a donde ellas estaban, Rose giro levemente la cabeza, mientras la luz de la linterna del tripulante daban un impacto directo en sus ojos. El bote pasó muy desapercibido por las gemas, creyéndolas también parte de aquellos cadáveres.

—¡P-Por aquí!—dijo aquella gema, aunque fuese inaudible para Lowe y los demás.

Con sus débiles fuerzas, Rose trato de hacer un gesto a tanto el bote como a sus amigas para que despertaran. Solamente Amatista reaccionó ante tal gesto. La morada tenía hielo cubriéndole su cabello corto y parte de su vestimenta.

—V-Ve p-por la a-ayuda—dijo la Cuarzo a Amatista.

Aunque trato, la Amatista no podía mover sus brazos para nadar. —L-l-lo s-s-siento Rose.

Con un poco de acción, y creyendo que la esperanza se había ido, pues el bote 14 se había alejado un poco, Rose pudo mover sus brazos y nadar hasta uno de los intendentes, que había muerto por la hipotermia. La gema uso el silbato para atraer la atención de Lowe y los demás, cosa que hizo.

Harold se volteo al escuchar tal ruido proveniente de los restos.

—¡Vuelvan ya!—gritó Lowe al escuchar los silbatazos.

Rose siguió silbando, mientras la luz de la linterna le apuntaba. Siguió... siguio... siguio.

 **"1500 personas estaban en el mar, cuando el Titanic se hundió, debajo de ellos. Había 20 barcos flotando cerca, pero solo uno regresó.**

 **Al pasar el tiempo, todos aquellos que lograron abordar un bote, se habían convertido en el símbolo de la esperanza, y para algunos, en héroes"**

 **09:30**

Había pasado tiempo desde que el Carpathia las había recogido. El barco héroe de la tragedia, ahora retornaba a Nueva York. Perla, Garnet y Amatista estaban cubiertas de mantas pues habían sobrevivido de milagro al agua fría. Titubeaban pero su calor corporal iba regresando, por fortuna según ellas.

—Muy bien hecho chicas—felicito un joven muchachito—Es increíble que ustedes hayan sobrevivido en el agua por más de cuarenta minutos.

Luego llegó otro joven, quien sabía de su historia.

—Felicidades por sobrevivir—dijo en cierto tono apagado.

Las gemas se limitaron a verlos, y luego sonreír. No sabían de que hablaban, pero era de seguro que era por el hecho de no caer dormidas eternamente.

—¿Y quien eres tú?—pregunto la Amatista entre titubeos y una mueca de curiosidad.

—Oh... soy Oswald Maheswaran y el es Jack Thayer.

Oswald y Jack levantaron la mano en señal de saludo, para después retirarse a otro sitio, y hablar con Arthur Rostron, capitán del RMS Carpathia.

 **El presente**

—Llegamos a Ciudad Playa un día después—dijo Perla con un tono de cansancio—Fue difícil recordar aquellos traumáticos eventos de aquella noche. Cada aniversario, lo recordamos sutilmente.

Steven estaba aún mirando a la perla, habiendo escuchado toda esa historia atentamente.

"Vaya... pobre Lapis" pensó aquel muchacho.

—Debió estar asustada u algo así. No creo que Lapis haya hundido al Titanic por motivos.

Perla asintió.

—Eso creía Rose.—dijo—Una gema no hundiría un barco lujoso sin decir sus motivos.

Caía el atardecer cuando la historia había terminado. El jovencito le preguntaría a Perla que ocurrió con todos aquellos que conoció abordo mañana. Y a Lapis por que hizo lo que hizo aquella noche de Abril en sus sueños.

—Una ultima pregunta—dijo el joven—¿Quien le vendió el espejo de Lapis a Marjorie?

Con nervios, la gema miro a otro lado, aunque luego vio en cara al iceberg con la base roja. Dio un suspiro y luego una mueca de misterio.

—No lo sé—respondió esta—No lo se...

 **FIN**


End file.
